Moro
Moro, also known as Planet-Eater Moro, is the main antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga in Dragon Ball Super. He is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. Biography Background 10 million years ago, Moro destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about mass extinction on 320 planets. During his fight with the Grand Supreme Kai and the South Supreme Kai, Moro used his magic to attack the Supreme Kais with comets. Upon absorbing life energy from a nearby planet, Moro condenses the energy into a ball and eats it causing his strength to grow even further. Ultimately, the Grand Supreme Kai uses up all of his god powers and successfully seals away Moro's magic where he is then imprisoned by the Galactic Police. He is sentenced to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life and so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The seal on Moro's magic power has broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison which Merus believes is due to him regaining some of his magic. Moro escaped on a spaceship with Cranberry (a former soldier of Frieza) and heads for New Namek where he meets Goku and Vegeta. Moro talks about how he's finally free after 10 million years of imprisonment and that his magic has returned before his lifespan ended. While Goku and Vegeta are discussing, Moro uses his powers to pull Esca out of a nearby house and tries to kill him. Vegeta saves Esca immediately as he promised that he won't let Moro kill any Namekians. Shortly after that, Vegeta starts fighting Moro but Moro isn't surprised or fazed by Vegeta's Godly power. After exchanging a few blows, Moro removes his robe and reveals the true form he was hiding. He's now ready to face Vegeta and tells him that if Vegeta wants to see his magic powers, he will gladly demonstrate his prowess. As it seems that the Prince is overpowering him, he is secretly sucking the life essence from Vegeta. Moro looked younger and was stronger too. Moro defeats Vegeta and Goku to look for the other Dragon Balls. He kills a Namekian Warrior, demonstrating his power. He moves to confront Goku and Vegeta again, but Merus interrupts them. When he fights Merus, he is caught off guard by Merus and is temporarily trapped, but is enraged and breaks free when he senses the Grand Supreme Kai's presence in Majin Buu. However, Buu proves to be more than a match for Moro, easily pinning him down. Fortunately for Moro, Cranberry was able to finish collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls. Moro quickly has Cranberry use his second wish to restore his full magic power. He quickly rushes to Cranberry's location, then kills him, and steals the third wish. Upon being confronted by Goku and Vegeta, he says they will figure out his final wish on their own when the time comes. He teleports away from view to a nearby cliff. Shortly afterwards, Moro attempts to draw all the energy from New Namek but is interrupted by the appearance of Goku, Vegeta and the Grand Supreme Kai who have teleported to his location. Moro kicks the Kai further out into outer space where the two Saiyans can't follow and proceeds to overwhelm the Kai with his superior power. During the battle, Merus appears and distracts Moro long enough for the Kai to grab a hold of him and teleport him back to Namek where Goku and Vegeta are waiting for him. When Vegeta vows to destroy him, Moro reminds them that they have forgotten about his third wish. Appearance Moro is a large humanoid goat with front pointing horns on both sides of his head. He stands in a slouching-pose and has noticeable wrinkles with a scrawny frame. He has long dark nails and tufts of fur on his shoulders. He also dresses in long red robes with a hood and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. After absorbing all of Goku and Vegeta's energy, Moro became noticeably younger-looking with proper posture and few wrinkles. He also became fairly muscular and his beard shrunk dramatically to a more manageable length. After taking almost all of Namek's energy, Moro's beard shrunk even more. Once he absorbed the last bit of life energy on New Namek, Moro's beard essentially disappeared while regaining a very youthful and well-muscled appearance. Personality Moro is extremely heartless, greedy and cataclysmic as he has no real respect for life in general. Rather, he views all living things as food for his pleasure and scoffs at people who try to stop him. Moro lacks empathy as he only cares about himself and nothing more. He is also very deceitful and manipulative, as he used Cranberry to help restore his power and immediately eliminated him after he outlived his usefulness, as well as feigning weakness until he was able to absorb enough of Vegeta's energy to defeat him. Moro often speaks in a calm, collected tone, but his calm demeanor gives way to extreme rage when in the presence of the Grand Supreme Kai, since the former has harbored a huge grudge against the latter for eons. Moro holds a strong command over his forces and does not like it when his subordinates act on their own. This is seen when the Macareni Siblings go to Earth without informing Moro beforehand, and upon learning this, Moro sent a scouting party to search the planet and ordered Shimorekka to kill the siblings, stating traitors acting on their own are dispensable. Gallery moro art.jpg 4-8.jpg|Moro notices Goku while locking onto his ki. moro abducts namekian kid.jpg|Moro captures Esca. moro 4.png Drain Life Moro.png|Moro draining life energy from an entire planet. Moro's Magic.png|Moro summons energy up from the planet itself. Moro_Kills_the_Namekian_Savior.png|Moro brutally murders a Namekian Warrior. Furious_Moro.png|Moro's Evil Stare. Moro_Smiling_Evilly.png|Moro's Evil Grin. MoroVSGrandSKai.jpg|Moro vs. Good Buu (Grand Supreme Kai) moro&saganbo.png|Moro and his right-hand man Saganbo. Moro_youth_restored.png|Moro's youth fully restored. Moro by hirus4drawing dcy1c7t.png moro_3.png Trivia *Moro's name (which can be alternatively spelled as "Molo") comes from Moloch, the name of a Canaanite deity. *Moro is the first main villain to be a humanoid animal. *Moro has the largest body count in Universe 7 (surpassing Beerus, Frieza, and Majin Buu). *Moro's appearance as a humanoid being with horns and his ability to use magic and drain energy has drawn comparisons with Lord Tirek. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Elderly Category:Inmates Category:Dark Messiah Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Death Gods Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Strategic Category:Anarchist Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Failure-Intolerant